


Limelight

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Coercion, Decadence, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Happy Bad Ending, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape Fetish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: All of his hard work really paid off in the end!





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the tags might lead you to believe, this fic is kind of fluffy.
> 
> Written for [this prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=677345#cmt677345) at the P5 kink meme which simply asked for a "nice bad ending". I kind of... *gestures* Went overboard.

The _kantei._

That is, the official residence of the Prime Minister of Japan.

Akechi, though still not without his ulterior motives, had to admit that being invited within its walls was an honor. It was no ordinary home. It doubled as the workplace of the Prime Minister and his cabinet; a real life Palace. Shido Masayoshi's dreams had become a reality and it was all thanks to Akechi's own hard work. Seeing the smug delight on Shido's face as he guided him through the residence was a pure treat, knowing that soon his happiness would be crushed.

It was incredible how well things had worked out. Just as planned, the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dealt with. The rest of his troupe, frightened for their safety, retreated on the spot, fearing him and the might of the men behind him who controlled the government from the shadows. Akechi found himself right on course to becoming Shido's most valued asset. Once he cemented his importance, then...

Then...

Well, he was going to have a drink with him first. He couldn't say no to that. Shido was being so kind, after all, inviting him into his new home all by himself. Akechi felt completely at ease. They'd taken a tour around the residence and the only other individuals within the vicinity were minor staff and the bodyguards who Akechi was personally familiar with. They weren't assassins; honestly the exact opposite. He trusted them. However, that was also why he felt so ill at ease.

He hadn't expected his plan to be successful. He hadn't expected Shido to invite him into his home so cordially to celebrate his victory.

They laughed together and touched each other casually. The atmosphere gradually became more and more comfortable. Ever since he succeeded in removing the Phantom Thieves' leader, everything just seemed to become so much... better. The peace that followed allowed Shido to work uninterrupted and it allowed Akechi more time to be there by his side. Perhaps that also should have seemed strange to him, being allowed to be there with him for no reason other than for the sake of being there. It was like everything he wanted.

Akechi let himself get comfortable, and he was afraid that he might have messed up by doing so. His eagerness to seek revenge started fading. The gun hidden near his breast felt worthless.

He gave Shido everything he wanted, and Shido seemed... Grateful.

 

“Here.”

A wineglass was offered to him and Akechi's hands magnetically received it. He looked down into the glass and regarded the red wine with trepidation.

It was late. The plain light fixtures above them felt too close, too bright. Though he hadn't even taken a single sip yet, Akechi felt a little dizzy. As he watched Shido walk across the sitting room's hardwood floor and sink into the plush couch, holding his own glass of wine, Akechi imagined what the stain of his blood would look like on the pure white cushions. It would have been perfect... That calm, pristine moment was meant to be broken violently. He could feel it. And yet...

“Something wrong?” Shido asked. One arm over the back of the couch, he took a sip of his wine and sighed pleasantly. “You should try it. Or-...” His eyes suddenly opened a little wider and he sat up, uncrossing his legs to put both feet on the floor. He looked up at Akechi with a look of amusement. “Ah, don't tell me. You've never had a drink before? Is this your first?”

Akechi had made sure to watch his hands as he prepared their glasses. There was no guarantee that the bottle hadn't been tampered with beforehand, but if Shido had already taken a sip of the wine for himself, then that meant it couldn't have been drugged.

Suppressing his nerves, Akechi looked back down at the drink in his hands. “Yes... I've never had alcohol before. I'm underage, you know.”

Shido's eyes narrowed and he gave a sly chuckle. “As if that's ever stopped you from anything.” He took another, much longer drink of his wine and Akechi watched the way his throat moved as he swallowed. It definitely had to be safe if he was guzzling it like that. “You're eighteen now, though, aren't you? You must have had a birthday already... I feel a little bad now that I missed it. I should have gotten you something nice to celebrate you becoming legal.”

That pervert. Akechi couldn't help but laugh. “Sure. As if my age ever stopped _you_ from anything.”

“I recall someone making me an offer...”

Similarly, Akechi narrowed his eyes mischievously. “And as an adult, you're supposed to refuse,” he teased.

Despite his better judgment, he found himself approaching the couch. He sat himself down next to Shido, close enough for their legs to touch, and leaned against his side, chin tilted up to look at him. Shido looked down at him with a smile. A genuine-looking smile. It felt like so much, but Akechi forced himself to remain there under it, basking in it while simultaneously feeling overwhelmed by it and what it possibly meant.

Shido hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose your first drink should be something special, but this is good stuff – I promise. Not to mention, a drink with the Prime Minister? In the _kantei?_ ” He leaned into the space that invited him nearer and placed a kiss softly to Akechi's lips. “What could be more special than that?”

He was right.

Shido could have chosen to spend that night with anyone, but he'd chosen _him_. There was something undeniably special about that.

As Shido's arm went around his shoulders, Akechi lifted the glass to his lips and took his first sip. He didn't react immediately – he didn't want to look immature in front of Shido. He wasn't sure what type of reaction Shido was expecting from him, though. For some reason, if he childishly stuck out his tongue and complained about the taste, he had the feeling that Shido would have found that cute. He didn't know why. He wouldn't have expected that in the beginning. It was like something had really changed.

“Like it?” Shido asked.

Akechi tilted his head and shrugged a shoulder. “It's okay. A little tart? I think I might like it more if it were cold.”

“Cold red wine?” Shido laughed. “You better get used to room temperature. Nobody's going to serve it to you cold.”

Somehow, he still ended up making himself sound like a child.

Acting clingier than usual with less than half a glass in him, Shido nuzzled the side of his neck and kissed up his jaw. As much as Akechi enjoyed the attention and affection that was being lavished upon him, he couldn't shake the feeling that things were too good to be true. “Next time,” Shido said, looking him in the eyes, “we can try something else. Maybe whiskey's more your pace? Hard boiled detectives always drink whiskey... But you're more soft boiled, aren't you? Your image is too refreshing for that. Such a gap between your image and your tastes might be attractive, though. I already enjoy all of your other contrasts.”

“Next time, huh...” Just thinking about it, Akechi became afraid that there wouldn't really be a 'next time'.

Shido's face suddenly lit up as if remembering something. “Agh, shit. I got ahead of myself. We were supposed to make a toast.” He held up his glass. When Akechi failed to take the hint, lost in his thoughts, Shido took his hand holding his wineglass and raised it for him. “Here's to you.”

“To me?” Akechi asked, still feeling somewhat lost, dazed by the nature of the situation.

Seeing Shido move his hand, Akechi met him halfway, their glasses chiming as they came together.

“Yes. Congratulations,” Shido said, smiling warmly. “You win. I'm conceding.”

Those words didn't make sense to Akechi's ears.

“I...? I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about.”

After taking another drink, Shido set his glass down on the short table in front of the couch. His chuckle made Akechi feel uneasy again, but his smile was so disarmingly honest-looking. He didn't know whether he could trust his eyes or his ears. That man's smile was supposed to make him feel sick. It repulsed him. It used to. It used to make his stomach feel prickly with uneasiness and excitement and forbidden feelings that he would only let himself indulge in with his eyes averted...

Having his eyes turned away for so long like that, he must have missed when that smile changed. It used to look so cruel. It really used to. Had Shido changed? Had _he?_ Had the two of them grown more similar in some way so that the difference was impossible to distinguish? Akechi just didn't know what to even think anymore.

“You thought I didn't suspect anything?” Shido looked amused – pitying, maybe. He held a few fingers under Akechi's chin as he gazed down into his eyes. “I felt your gun when I had my arm around you earlier, you know.”

“Then you know I could shoot you. What does 'conceding' mean?”

Putting his hand down, Shido backed away slightly. Just slightly. He still had an arm around his shoulder, but the new distance felt considerable compared to his former closeness. “It means I lost. I don't know what this game was, but I know I'm the loser.”

“...Why?” Akechi asked, not bothering to mask the dangerous edge in his voice. He wanted Shido to be aware of his distrust so that he'd know that if he tried anything sudden, he could end up with his brains on the wall. The room _did_ need a little color.

“I got what I wanted, but didn't you also get what you wanted?” Shido asked. He continued to stare as Akechi looked at him blankly. The meaning of his words floated over Akechi's head. With a pained groan, Shido broke eye contact and turned his face away. “Don't give me that dumb face. You wanted me to fall in love with you, didn't you? Just like her... Wasn't that why you appeared out of the blue?”

“What?”

 

Really, he had no idea what Shido was talking about.

_Love_ him...?

To _fall in love with_...?

 

“Only a loser would fall in love with his own son. Fucking pathetic...”

 

Akechi bolted upright and pulled himself out of Shido's grasp, retreating from the couch. He almost stumbled over the table behind him in his haste and nearly lost his drink. His heart hammered in his chest with confusion and humiliatingly hopeful feelings. His emotions seemed to be in conflict, but they only reminded him of what Shido said – how he liked all of his contrasts. Even those conflicting feelings? Had he always realized?

“A-... Are you fucking with me right now?” Akechi asked. His gun was right there beneath his suit. If he wanted...

“Don't look at me like that,” Shido said, putting up a hand to hold his forehead and shield his eyes. It seemed impossible to believe, but he looked and sounded ashamed of himself. Or, perhaps, if Akechi allowed himself to believe what was in front of his eyes, then Shido was probably... afraid that his feelings were mistaken? One-sided?

Him? Shido?

“I'm sorry, I... think I need a minute... I didn't expect this,” Akechi said, head dizzy, thoughts blurred by swirling emotions. He slowly sat back down on the couch, choosing to leave a cushion of space between them.

Leaning forward, Shido picked up the bottle of wine and topped off Akechi's glass. Staying where he was, letting the space between them remain untouched, he held out the glass for Akechi to take. “Drink,” he said. The tone of his voice sounded resigned. “Congratulations.”

With slightly shaky fingers, Akechi took his glass back from him and took another drink. That time, he barely tasted the wine. All of his focus was on his thoughts, trying to sort through the scattered pieces and put them together. If he let himself believe the situation as it appeared on the surface, then it seemed like he wasn't going to have to kill Shido after all. He didn't really see why he had to. Shido had acknowledged him – he already _knew_ that he was his son, and he said that he was the winner...

Revenge? What for?

Strange.

He couldn't remember anymore.

Desperate for his father's approval, he'd done everything he could conceivably think of to receive it. His plan initially began with the shutdowns, but then he also began servicing Shido in other ways. Some of those ways were perfectly honest and acceptable. Other times, he was kneeling between his legs or bent over his desk with his pants around his knees. He hadn't expected anything to come of it. He always felt like he was giving himself away for free. He always assumed he was receiving nothing in return aside from Shido's scraps of praise.

He couldn't even say that he hated it. Akechi loved knowing that he had the power to entice him. He may have been giving Shido what he wanted, but it was _him_ that Shido wanted. Whenever Shido grasped his hips or pulled his hair, it was _his_ name he was growling. Akechi simply wanted to reign over him and be ruled by him at the same time. As that man's words of praise gradually began to sound more sincere, the repulsion faded and faded until it became a mere vestige of what it had once been. He'd thought it was foolish to believe that anything could change between them, but, in the end...

“It's real?”

Shido gave him a confused look. “What is? This? Of course. Do you think I _enjoy_ making a fool of myself?”

“N-No, I...” He couldn't believe it. If that moment was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. “I just expected this conversation to end in dramatics. You'll have to pardon me. I'm afraid my feelings have gotten the better of me. I'm a little shell shocked is all...”

Thankfully, the smile returned to Shido's face. “Best keep drinking, then,” he said, raising his glass.

Shido was a man with zero tolerance for those who would betray him. If he'd truly known from the beginning that he had a hidden agenda, then he could have chosen to dispose of him at any time. Certainly, after his usefulness to him had been used up, he could have gotten rid of him, but Akechi was still there, in his residence, sitting on his couch, drinking his wine...

The cushions next to him dipped as Shido moved closer. He put his arm back around his shoulders. “I'll do whatever you want. You did me a huge favor. I owe you.” Those were strong words, coming from the Prime Minister. “You were mad at me, right? I'll make it up to you however you want.”

_Were?_

Now, that was an assumption. Akechi wasn't ready to say that he wasn't mad at him anymore. He was sure that the urge to kill him had to be hiding somewhere. Perhaps, he thought, he would find it again in the morning if he lived to see it.

Akechi took another drink and made a face. He didn't care if Shido saw it. “I can't drink too quickly. My stomach will get upset,” he said. That wasn't just an excuse for being unable to handle the taste. If he tried to swallow mouthfuls of it like Shido, he was pretty sure he would have been gagging.

Shido laughed. “Then I don't have to worry about you becoming a drinker. That's nice. You'll look refined if you take your time.”

“A tip from Shido-san?” Laughing also, Akechi scooted closer and pressed himself back up against Shido's side, letting him lay his arm around him more fully. “Do you have a hard time limiting yourself when drinks are offered to you? You're the Prime Minister now. You have to be more careful.”

“See, this is why I need you,” Shido said, tightening the arm around him. “I'm an arrogant man – I'll admit it. I know what I like, and I like myself quite a lot, so I think I know myself, but the truth is, you seem to know me better than I know myself in certain ways. It's shameful to admit that about someone so much younger. You're my missing sense of control. Look at me...” He shook his head and gestured around at the modern sitting room, the impressive residence itself, everything. “I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for you. At this point, I'm afraid of where I could end up without you on my side. I... need someone like you to...”

“To make you slow down?” Akechi provided, sliding his free hand up Shido's chest. “Hold you back? Put a leash on you? Mm... I most certainly could do that for you. I love hearing you admit your weakness. Thank you. This feels very rewarding.”

Shido hung his head and looked away shamefully. “I'm just glad it could be you – my own blood.”

Akechi laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. It was beyond satisfying to hear Shido referring to him that way, like a part of him. “Oh, this is too _good._ You feel less embarrassed by this because we're related? I would have thought that would've made it even more difficult for you to stomach, but if that's how it is, that's how it is. I'll take what I can get.”

“That condescending attitude...” His face looked a little red. Rather than appearing displeased with Akechi's attitude, he seemed to be enamored with it. The look on his face was beautifully submissive. Akechi felt like he could see him crumbling beneath his own complexes.

“Shido-san... If you take care of me, I'll take care of you. That's how it's always been, hasn't it? You may be a big, strong man, but your character is weak.” He laughed and gave Shido a warm squeeze around the waist. “Who am I kidding? I'm being too nice. It's totally sad. You pathetic, drunk child-fucker...” He reached up and fondly held the side of Shido's face. “I would do anything for you.”

“The only payment you ask for is attention, yes? Then, it's no trouble at all. I'll gladly provide you with the attention you desire.”

That sounded nice. That sounded like everything Akechi had wanted. And yet, it felt like it wasn't enough. He'd intended to help Shido become Prime Minister, but he'd also intended to take it away from him along with his life. “True,” Akechi muttered. “That is all I wanted. Still, this doesn't seem very fair, does it? No matter how I look at it, you got the better half of the bargain.”

“You want me to prove that I'm serious?”

Akechi grinned, getting an idea. “Yes. That'd be good,” he said. He slowly removed his arm from around Shido's waist. After taking another drink of his wine, he set it down, then sat back and began unbuttoning the front of his jacket. His grin widened as he felt Shido's confused gaze upon him. When his hands reached his belt, he moved his eyes toward Shido without turning his head and commanded, simply, “Suck my dick.”

The confusion and indignation on Shido's face was delicious.

“That will prove it to you?” he asked. He tried to hold his gaze, but his eyes kept going down to Akechi's lap.

It wasn't that simple.

“I want you to be my bitch now. Fully. Completely. If you need to make any important decisions, I want you to consult with me first. If you don't, know that there will be consequences.” He unfastened the buckle and pulled his belt out of the loops to make himself comfortable, then unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He was already hard just from thinking about what he wanted Shido to do. “Now. Get on your knees. You can either do it or kill me.”

“That's drastic. Won't take no for an answer now, huh?” With an agitated laugh, Shido stood up from the couch. “I see how it is. The only way you'll let me have you is if I do everything your way. Heaven knows I couldn't get you to provide me with the kind of support I want by force... An interesting turning of the tables. I get it. Alright... Fine.”

“Psyching yourself up?” Akechi asked, lazily stroking the tips of his gloved fingers down his cock. “You can talk at me all you want later. Right now, you should be stuffing your face with my cock.”

_Come on,_ he wanted to say, _show me how powerless you really are._

Shido knelt between Akechi's parted legs. He still somehow managed to look dignified even in that type of position. It might've been the suit. The suit he was wearing cut an imposing figure, even compared to the ones he normally wore. Stylish, simple black with a clean white shirt. No tie. Top buttons undone just far enough to give the eyes a little taste of his collarbones and the muscular chest underneath. He'd already masterfully crafted an image for himself that he used throughout his campaign to distinguish himself from other politicians, but that suit in particular made him look _dashing._ Downright devilish. That was certainly a look suitable of Japan's new leader.

It provided Akechi with such glee to see that powerful man kneeling between his legs.

He sat there for a moment, one hand on his thigh, the other loosely grasping the base of Akechi's cock. He stared at it with hesitation. The troubled expression on his face made Akechi want to tease him even more, but he knew he didn't have to goad him further to make him comply. Shido didn't have any other options. He'd fallen for him and become totally dependent on him, so there was nothing left for him to do but beg for his continued loyalty.

That was so much better than what Akechi had planned originally. He couldn't get over it. It was almost too much for him to wrap his mind around. The fool got manipulated by his own heart.

His cock wasn't that big, but the way Shido was staring at it like he was intimidated by it made Akechi feel annoyed. He knew what a _real_ cock looked like. Shido's was an atrociously massive beast that was _made_ for dominating. He'd never been able to fit the whole thing in his mouth, let alone down his throat. Although he'd attempted it, he hadn't been able to take it all the way, but that hadn't stopped Shido from trying to cram it down his throat anyway. In comparison, his own cock was beginner level. Shido had no right to look that intimidated by it.

Grasping the back of Shido's head, he pulled him forward like Shido had done to him on numerous occasions. “Quit staring.”

The head of his cock already nudging at Shido's lips, Akechi felt his breath tickling his skin as he sighed heavily through his nose. Putting his other hand on Akechi's hip, he leaned in and took him into his mouth – just a little, cradling the tip in the sweet center of his tongue. That night was going to be a night of many first, it seemed. First it was his first drink, then his first time receiving a blowjob. Akechi was thrilled that it could be Shido, seeing as how he'd also given him his virginity.

He was shocked by how soft and warm his tongue felt. Even though he had a rough idea of what to expect, it still ended up being even more than that. It was no wonder Shido enjoyed making him do it so much...

He kept his hand on the back of Shido's head and watched him silently, waiting for him to continue. It looked like he was actually feeling the degradation of his position. If he loved him so much, he would have done it willingly, but it seemed that Shido was still very Shido and hated being told what to do. He was just going to have to get used to that.

He took him deeper into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the length. Akechi bit the inside of his cheek and groaned around a laugh, entertained that he was already able to make him feel good with such ease. Once Shido closed his eyes and finally started bobbing his head, Akechi was in heaven.

“Have you sucked cock before? You're pretty good. Maybe you learned from me?” he said, moving his hand to the back of Shido's neck. Predictably, Shido didn't answer him, though the answer seemed obvious. There was no way that proud person had ever lowered himself to that level for anyone else. “Hey, this isn't punishment. I'm your golden goose now, aren't I? Worship me. I don't know if I can trust your words, so show me how much you appreciate me with your mouth instead.”

A sharp inhalation. His tongue felt wetter, like he was salivating over his commanding orders. Eyes squeezed shut, he put more effort into it, swallowing him down nearly to the base, then pulling back up, applying firm suction with his lips. That was exactly how Akechi would have done it for him. He recognized the meaning of the warm tint in Shido's face; the point at which shame ultimately morphed into reckless desire. Whether or not he was being forced didn't matter at that point – he was enjoying himself.

What a submissive pig. The public would've gone wild if they saw him like that.

It wouldn't have been fair if Akechi let him have that much fun all by himself. When Shido pulled back, he chased his mouth with his hips, slamming the head of his cock to the back of his throat. Shido gagged instantly, but he must have been expecting him to do something like that because he didn't retaliate. He just weathered it, squeezing Akechi's thighs as he tried to control his breathing with his cock down his throat. His quiet choking noises were music to Akechi's ears.

He didn't want to make him puke, so he pulled back before too long and let him breathe.

“Tell me, Prime Minister,” he began, affecting a voice that made him sound like an interviewer, “how does it feel to have your mouth raped in your own home?”

Gasping harshly for breath, Shido rubbed at his damp eyes with the back of his hand. “You're being rather vocal... Enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“I thought you'd like to know how it feels for yourself. This ought to be a valuable experience for you. You need to learn a little humility.” With tears of exertion in his eyes, his mouth an abused shade of red, Shido almost looked pitiable, but Akechi grasped his jaw and pulled him back down before he could start feeling sorry for him. “No breaks. Back to work.”

To his surprise, Shido did as he was told without question that time. He must have realized that it was in his interest to continue willingly, enjoying it to the best of his ability. Just to mess with him, Akechi occasionally moved his hips to interrupt his pace, causing him to seize up in fear of having his cock shoved to the back of his throat again. Even though he kept his hands on Akechi's thighs and hips, he didn't use his strength to hold him down. It seemed like he understood. He knew that he was getting what he deserved. He was letting Akechi have what he wanted, just like Akechi had allowed him time and time again to take from him.

That sense of obedience was positively arousing. As he felt himself getting close to the edge, Akechi stopped moving his hips and chose to stay as still as he could make himself. By doing half the work himself, he felt like he was letting Shido off the hook. He wanted him to be the one to make him come.

“Don't stop until I come,” he said. “You better swallow it.”

Shido could probably hear how close he was by the way he was breathing. Akechi was trying not to moan, but he really couldn't stand how good it felt. When he told him to worship him, Shido must have taken him seriously. He sucked his cock with new fervor, quickly moving his head at an even pace, applying firm pressure with his lips to all the right places at all the right times, swallowing him down effortlessly, making those wonderful noises...

If he looked down at him, Akechi was afraid he was going to lose it immediately, but he wanted to look anyway. He really wanted to. Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open to pant shamelessly, he continued to sit there and enjoy everything Shido gave him. He was glad Shido was doing exactly as instructed and no further, pleased that he knew where their new boundaries laid. Based on the noises he heard Shido making, he got the feeling that he'd given up all resistance and accepted his place.

Fucking him was so much better than killing him. Though the thought of seeing his terrified face still made Akechi's upper lip curl into a cruel sneer, he felt much happier knowing that he had an alternative that would allow him to torment him endlessly.

Shido wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of being Prime Minister all on his own.

He needed him to manage him.

Shido needed him.

“Sh-Shido-san-...” Akechi groaned, his breath becoming ragged as he fought to hold back his climax for a little longer. He reached out, grasping Shido's shoulder with one hand, curling his fingers in the fabric of his suit, and made the mistake of looking down at his face.

He looked disgustingly perfect like that.

Keeping him still with the hand on his shoulder, Akechi thrust into his mouth a few more times and came over his tongue. Then, without having to be reminded, Shido swallowed. Akechi kept his eyes open, riding the residual sparks of his orgasm as he watched his father clean his cock with his tongue.

When Shido was finished and sat back on his knees, Akechi reached past him and took his glass from the table behind him. He felt thirsty, but he could still only bear to take one sip at a time.

“What do you think?” he asked, cheeks flushed, cock out, wineglass in hand. “Do I look refined?”

Shido grabbed his and downed the rest of it in one go, then slammed the glass down with a loud, satisfied exhale. “I don't know. I think I probably look mighty refined right now, myself.”

Akechi giggled quietly to himself as he tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his clothes. “You actually swallowed...”

Sitting back on the couch, Shido turned toward him. “And are you convinced now?”

“I think I might be. You surprised me. I'm sure you wouldn't have done it at all if you weren't serious, but not only did you do it, you really went for it. A commendable effort.”

He was less than half-finished with his drink. Shido still looked to be in full control of himself after having finished his off. It made Akechi wonder how it would make him feel if he tried to finish his like Shido had.

Sick, probably.

He was in a strange mood, though, so he put his head back, tipped the glass, and swallowed as much of its tart taste as he could. His eyes stung from the effort afterwards and he involuntarily let out a pitiful-sounding whimper, but he did it. He thought it probably made him look stupid, but he heard Shido make an impressed sound.

“Being worshiped by me... Is that what you want, Goro?”

Akechi whipped his head toward him, shocked out of his mind to hear that name coming from that mouth. At first, he didn't even know how to respond, left gawking wordlessly.

“Is it alright if I call you that?” Shido asked, lifting a hand to gently brush the messy hair away from his face.

Apparently, the more he drank, the clearer his thoughts became. That didn't sound right, but reality seemed to be getting realer after that drink. It suddenly hit him that his father was in love with him – really, actually in love with him. And it was his fault. It hadn't been intentional, but Akechi definitely felt like he was the one to blame.

He forced Shido to get on his knees... And he showed him the foul side of his personality...

But Shido hadn't fought back against him in the slightest. He accepted it like his duty and ate it up. Because he was also...

 

They were both so disgusting.

 

“Shido-san...” Akechi leaned into his touch, his body feeling weak.

He smiled. “Would you like me to show you the master bedroom?”

Akechi held out his arms. “Carry me.”

Putting his arms underneath him, Shido gathered him up bridal-style and lifted him like he weighed nothing at all. It was strange. Akechi felt too big for something like that, but, when he was in Shido's arms, he felt really small – and surprisingly safe. He thought he shouldn't have felt that safe, but he didn't have the energy to worry anymore. If Shido was telling him that he would love him – worship him, even – then he didn't have it in him to even doubt him.

For a moment, Shido stayed there, looking down at him, and Akechi wondered if a similar thought was going through his head.

 

Asking him to carry him was a bigger request than Akechi meant for it to be. He wasn't used to being in such a large house. It wasn't really a house, per se... He felt like it would've been more appropriate to call it a _facility_. The sitting room existed for entertaining guests, but the Prime Minister's personal bedroom was in a different part of the residence. In between, there were hallways and hallways with offices, meeting rooms, rooms for commemorative display, and many others that Akechi wasn't even familiar with yet. If nothing else, the walk from one side of the building to another was sure to keep Shido's fit legs looking fit, especially if he kept carrying him around from place to place.

When they reached the elevator, Shido cleared his throat and Akechi pressed the button for him.

He carried him down the hallway toward the room, but once they got there, Shido needed to put him down so he could politely open the door for him. He gestured inside with one arm, but Akechi remained where he was.

“You aren't going to carry me over the threshold?”

To humor him, Shido picked him back up and carried him into the large bedroom where he then placed him on the bed.

“I feel like a newlywed,” he said.

Akechi pulled off his socks and took off his jacket. He didn't care where the jacket fell, but he took his gun from inside and placed it on the bedside table. Then he spread out comfortably on the bed. It wasn't king-size or anything, but it was large enough for one person to get lost in. The room had the same simple, modern décor as the rest of the residence, but it radiated a type of modesty and respect that Akechi felt he wouldn't have found anywhere else.

“To be honest, it sounds like you're more excited about securing my hand than you are about becoming Prime Minister. I'm not sure whether I should feel honored to know that you think of me as such a meritable conquest. I'm your son, remember?”

Shido shrugged off his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor without a care. “Isn't that a trivial matter at this point? Besides, I know you're just trying to sound responsible. You should let yourself enjoy this.”

Akechi rolled onto his side and stared at him with his cheek propped in his palm. “You aren't going to smother me in my sleep or something, are you? After figuring out my plan to take you out at your peak, it would be like you to trick me and go on the reverse offensive.”

Even though he thought he could let it all go, a part of him still doubted him...

His heart froze in his chest as he watched Shido wordlessly approach the bed with a solemn look on his face. He stopped at the side of the bed, putting a knee down on the edge, and leaned over him. Akechi had no idea what he planned to do until he suddenly found himself being hoisted into a strong kiss. It reminded him of the way he usually kissed him; rough and commanding – none of that uncharacteristic sweet crap from earlier. He didn't just stop there, either. He forced his tongue into his mouth and used one hand to unbutton the front of Akechi's shirt while he grasped the back of his neck with the other.

When he finally pulled away from him, Akechi was left breathless. He was hard again.

“You don't have to believe me,” Shido said. “You'll still be alive tomorrow. And the day after that. And after that. You'll see for yourself that I don't plan to kill you. You'll be with me.”

That suddenly sounded more like a threat than the reward Akechi had thought of it as. He wanted to be by Shido's side forever, receiving his attention and praise, but it wasn't like he had a choice. If he couldn't have that, he didn't want anything. He didn't even want to live. Shido had a monopoly on the things he needed to survive, and it seemed that only he had what Shido also needed, so neither of them had a choice. It was foolish to think otherwise. The things that they needed bound them together.

“We're both trapped in this...” Akechi muttered, vision blurred, feeling caught off guard by the realization. “You're right. I have to enjoy it.”

“I'm sorry, Goro.”

“What are you saying? Don't apologize.” He weakly pushed Shido away from him. “If we both enjoy it, then it's almost... normal.”

Shido sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at him with eyes that continued to apologize for him. “I invited you here tonight so that we could make this work. I'm not asking you to forget about anything I've done. Perhaps it's pointless for me to act romantic about it. We need each other. That's all. And I'm willing to do whatever I can to make it as painless as possible for the both of us.”

“That's why you sucked my dick?”

Shido didn't look very amused. It amused the hell out of Akechi, though.

“It's okay,” Akechi said, smiling lazily with his eyes half-lidded. “I can tell that things already aren't the same. You would have never acted this agreeable before. 'Compromise' wasn't even in your vocabulary. I like being your accomplice. It gives me a sense of power and authority I never had before, growing up.” He rolled onto his back, spreading his arms out to either side, enjoying the way his hands didn't smack into a wall like they would have in his lousy, cramped apartment. “I mean – look at this. It's great, isn't it? We're here because of me. I shouldn't think too hard about it, right?”

Reaching toward him, Shido gently carded his fingers through Akechi's hair. “That's right.”

Akechi grabbed his hand and held it to his face, nuzzling into his palm. “Will you make love to me?”

He grinned. “That was what I planned on, yes.”

Feeling himself getting harder, Akechi shifted his legs, anxiously pressing his knees together. “This ought to be good. Imagine what people would think if they were aware of what was already happening within these walls... Their precious, new Prime Minister sweetly fucking his son, the popular idol detective, Akechi Goro...” Making an excited noise, he kicked his feet, unable to handle it. “W-We're going to christen this bed with an incestuous love affair...!”

Letting him go, Shido sat back and stared down at him with an eyebrow raised. “What the hell happened to you to make you so depraved? Was that my fault?”

“A pervert has no room to talk.” He lifted one of his legs, put a bare foot on Shido's chest, and gently pushed him off the bed. “Take your clothes off.”

As he took off his shirt and gracelessly wriggled out of his pants, Akechi watched with great interest as Shido undressed. If he'd just been some gross old man, he wondered if he would have had such a twisted interest in him. His father had to be the only person with an ego larger than his own and it manifested physically in his perfectly-sculpted, manicured body. Between the two of them, Shido was the one who looked more like the hitman.

Still in the process of undressing, Shido went to the bedside and opened a drawer. A tube of lubricant was tossed at Akechi. Of course he already had a stash in there... _Of course._

Akechi figured that Shido probably expected him to prepare himself, but he wanted him to do the honors for him instead. He enjoyed his hands and wanted to feel his fingers inside him.

“For an old man, you're pretty hot,” Akechi said, leering as Shido's hands reached the waist of his pants. “How come I'm not huge like you? Is your sperm defective?”

That remark might have struck a nerve. Shido glowered at him as he unfastened his pants and released his cock. “Your girlish figure must have come from your mother. If you had any brothers or sisters, you probably would've been the runt. Besides, it's not like I was trying to make a kid. If I were trying, I probably would have sought better breeding.”

“Don't insult my mother like that.”

“Your mother was a crazy bitch.”

Akechi clenched his teeth and tried not to growl. “Then why'd you fuck her?”

“Because she was a crazy bitch.”

Akechi opened his mouth, but he couldn't decide how to respond to that. He had a feeling Shido would just accuse him of being crazy like his mother, and... He really couldn't argue with that. There was a lot wrong with his head. It might have been genetic or it might not have been. Either way, it boiled down to the realization that he was Shido's type, and he couldn't complain about that.

“So you liked her?” Akechi asked, eyeing him curiously as Shido climbed onto the bed.

“Not as much as I like you,” he said, positioning himself over him.

Grabbing the lubricant, Shido flicked open the cap and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. After placing a brief yet firm kiss to Akechi's lips, he moved his hand between Akechi's legs and rubbed the cool substance around his entrance. Normally, he would have thrust his fingers into him without a second thought. Feeling Shido teasing his entrance, massaging the area to relax the muscles there, Akechi couldn't stop himself from squirming around, eager for him to put his fingers in.

He didn't want to sound needy, but Shido was being persistent. He kept teasing the same spot, over and over, pressing with his fingers but never pushing them inside. Akechi wanted to push himself down onto his fingers, but a part of him was okay with laying there and letting Shido do whatever he wanted. He'd never been treated so considerately by him before.

“Feel good?” Shido asked.

Akechi hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes until that moment. He opened them and blearily looked up into Shido's expectant stare. “Y-Yeah... Uh...” Even though the rest of the room was a little cold, his body felt pleasantly warm and comfortable on the bed beneath Shido. “I'm ready, so...”

“You want me to put it in already?” He smirked.

Frustrated with his sudden smug attitude, Akechi pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Are you making fun of me?”

A look of honest confusion crossed Shido's face. “Hm? You asked me to make love to you. I thought you'd want me to take my time, be a gentleman... All of that?”

“ _All of that...?_ ”

Shit. Was that what that meant?

When he asked, he thought he was simply telling Shido not to make it all about himself for once, but if it meant shifting his focus all the way in the opposite direction, Akechi wasn't sure he was okay with that, either. He didn't know if he was prepared for that level of intimacy – especially with Shido. It just sounded embarrassing.

“I-I take it back, then. Just fuck me.”

Putting his hands on Akechi's shoulders, Shido pushed him back down onto the bed. “You're adorable, you know that?”

Was that supposed to be a compliment or was he making fun of him again? Akechi couldn't be sure. He liked how it sounded, though.

He also liked the way Shido closed his mouth around his throat.

It wasn't a kiss, and it wasn't exactly a bite, but it involved a lot of teeth and felt fantastic. He let him know how much he liked it with an appreciative moan and wriggled around underneath him until he did it again, pressing his teeth into his skin just hard enough to make him fear that he might leave a mark where it would be seen.

“F-Fuck me up,” he gasped, reaching up to claw his fingers over Shido's chest. “M-Make it so I have trouble sitting still in the studio tomorrow.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Shido said. He leaned back, resting on his knees, and allowed Akechi to watch as he slicked his cock with more lubricant. Even in his large hand, its size looked intimidating. Yet still, the sight of it made Akechi hunger for it. Laying on his back, it was easy for him to watch as Shido readied the tip at his entrance. After all of that sensuous massaging, the head popped right inside without any trouble.

Closing his eyes tightly, holding back a groan, Akechi rolled his head back into the pillows. When he opened his eyes again, he admired the sight of the new ceiling over his head.

They were seriously fucking in the place where the nation's most important business was conducted...

Holding him by the waist, Shido gave a few short thrusts of his hips, drilling into him bit by bit until he successfully had the full length of his cock inside of him. Akechi shifted his hips, moaning uncontrollably at how good it felt to be stretched around him. Even though he already came once that night, his body was begging for more. For the first time, laying there beneath Shido, he got the feeling that he was the one in control. Instead of thinking that life had trapped him together with Shido, he liked to think that Shido was the one trapped with him.

It was a little funny. Shido had promised to give him the usual, but it looked like he wasn't able to give in and take him roughly. He was thinking about it too hard.

“I should've poured you another drink,” Akechi said, purring as Shido slowly began to move. “You look like you could've used more loosening up.”

“You wouldn't want me with a limp dick.”

“You have a lot of problems, but that's never been one of them, unfortunately,” Akechi laughed.

Shido snorted. “ _Unfortunately?_ ” After pulling back almost all the way, he gave a hard, punishing thrust of his hips that made Akechi shout. “You always loved it. You never told me no. That's a dangerous fetish you have there. Am I the only one, or are you that loose for every guy who grabs your ass?”

Although Akechi knew he'd never been particularly subtle with his extreme sexual interest, it still bothered him that Shido had figured it out. It made it less fun if he knew that he wanted him to take him without asking.

He fought to find an answer, but it was hard to find the words when Shido was suddenly thrusting so hard. His thoughts kept getting interrupted by sparks that flashed behind his eyelids whenever the head of Shido's cock rammed into his prostate. His fingers weakly slid down Shido's chest and he grasped the sheets, moaning helplessly.

“Well?” Shido said, his fingers pressing almost painfully into Akechi's sides as he pulled him onto his cock. “Tell me. Am I the only one? Have you let anyone else touch you?”

It made him feel ashamed how excited that question made him. Even his heart began to pound faster with a strange excited and happy feeling. “I... Just-... It was always just you, Shido-san. Only you. You're the only one I...” He tossed his head back with a sob and tried to fight back the feeling of an impending climax. “Fuck... Shido-san...”

Shido looked very satisfied with that answer. He halted his hips momentarily to look down at him with clear eyes. “You're the best, Goro.”

He was seriously going to come if Shido kept talking like that. Hearing him offering praise to him – to his _real self_ – was too much for him to handle while he was already feeling sensitive and compromised. His body ached with a type of rampaging need that he could barely restrain. With his thoughts scrambling in all directions, the only thing he could do was submit to that desire.

Putting his arms around Shido's shoulders, he pulled him down toward him and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. He felt Shido's hands slide over the back of his ass, so he lifted his hips for him and put his legs around Shido's middle, putting them into a position that brought them even closer together, locking them in a feral embrace. Although the situation was still far from normal, Akechi felt like it made him the happiest he'd ever been.

His ears were filled with the obscene sounds produced by their bodies moving together. With each hard thrust of his hips, Akechi heard the smack of Shido's hips hitting the back of his thighs. He heard his rough breathing next to his ear, felt his hot breath against his cheek, smelled the vague, lingering scent of the wine. His aggressive handling made Akechi's body tremble with need. Any and all thought became insignificant, surmounted by an intense, unadulterated feeling of lust, leaving him begging and babbling incoherently for more.

In Shido's arms, he felt like a toy – a simple plaything for his enjoyment – and that didn't bother him at all, not anymore, not while they were like that. Knowing that he'd captured Shido's heart made him feel completely at ease in that position. He eagerly moved against him, seeking some attention for his painfully neglected cock, and only received a harder fucking. Beyond being able to use words, he just growled and met Shido's hips with each thrust, fucking himself on his cock in a way that drove him clean into his prostate each time.

It was too much. His cock steadily dripped against his stomach with the repeated torment, but he couldn't get enough of it. He raked his fingers over Shido's back, dragging his nails in deep enough to leave red marks, and he gasped and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone within listening distance was able to hear. He felt like he was on fire, but he could only seek more of that heat, abandoning himself to the blissfully forbidden touch of his father's hands.

“Fuck...” Shido groaned. He brought up a hand and pushed back Akechi's hair to look at his face. “I love fucking you. It's like mating with a wild animal.”

Akechi opened his eyes and looked up at him with a delirious grin, face hot, sweat rolling down his cheek.

“Shido-san...”

Shido tightened his fingers in his hair, face close. “All of this belongs to you, and you belong to me.”

Akechi nodded and nodded. A desperate sob slipped past his lips. “Yes,” he said, the unsteadiness in his voice making it sound like a plea.

He wrapped his arms around Shido tightly and continued to move frantically, interested more in experiencing more of that satisfying feeling than finding a release. He felt like he would've been happy to remain locked in that moment of madness forever, chained in captivity by that person who was at last willing to fulfill his simplest wish.

Shido pushed him down and he straightened up, holding his knees as he moved his hips with purpose. A familiarly cruel, possessive smile claimed his expression as he looked down at him.

“Mine...”

Akechi could've cried, his heart bursting. It felt like he'd waited his whole life for someone to claim responsibility for his disgusting, unwanted self.

Within just a few more thrusts, with the briefest warning, Shido pulled him down onto his cock one final time and stayed buried deep inside of him as he came. Feeling the throbbing of his cock, feeling the warmth spreading inside him, Akechi came shortly after him. It felt even stronger than the first he'd experienced that night. His thighs trembled and his body shook, but Shido kept him pinned to the bed with his strong hands and held him there until he settled.

After allowing them both a moment to breathe, Shido pulled out, but, to Akechi's surprise, he didn't leave the bed. He stayed by his side and soothingly rubbed a hand over his chest. Exhausted, limbs feeling weak and limp, Akechi stayed as he was and let him touch him. Before long, he realized that he was enjoying the gentle attention.

The way Shido was looking at him felt almost... reverent. It made Akechi wonder what he could've been thinking about.

Shido's hand stilled and he smiled.

“I made this...”

He sounded so astounded...

 

How mean.

He could be sweet if he tried.

 

“You would have thrown me away,” Akechi said quietly, covering his face with a hand to hide his unsightly feelings.

Shido took his other hand between both of his. “I'm with you now, Goro. You'll see.”

That sounded like a promise.

Akechi removed his hand and let Shido see the tears that awaited at the corners of his eyes.

 

Finally.

His father saw his worth.

 

He grasped Shido's hands and pulled him down to lay next to him. That was all. He didn't mind what a mess he must have looked like. He was just happy to feel Shido's arm around his middle, happy to have him there close to him, watching over him. It felt extremely reassuring to know that the overwhelming power of that man was on his side.

He liked the soft way Shido was looking at him. He could tell that he was seeing him differently.

“Stay here,” Shido said, his words sounding more like a hopeful request than a command.

Akechi nodded and laughed softly. “As if I'd go back to my place now, this late at night.”

Shido shook his head. “No, I'm asking you to stay here. Be here for me whenever I need you.”

As touching as that sounded, Akechi wasn't able to give him the answer he wanted to give. “That would be too suspicious. People would wonder what business I have here.”

“There'd be no questions if they knew you were my son. It wouldn't be strange at all for you to live here with me in that case.”

Those words did more to convince Akechi of his intentions than anything else.

“You want... people to know that I'm...?”

Putting both arms around him, Shido pulled him close and allowed him to rest his head on his chest.“You may be a runt, but you're my one and only son. As small and weak as you may be, you've never given me reason to feel ashamed of you.” Gently, he stroked his hair and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “I'm proud of this son of mine.”

 

There was nothing left for him to do.

He didn't have to fight anymore. He didn't even have to hold on to his tears.

 

“I'll make it all up to you,” Shido said. Leaning away slightly, he lifted a hand and cleaned his face for him.

That was kind of him to say, but there was still something Akechi wanted to do for him first.

He flicked his eyes up, becoming serious. “Do you want me to kill those others for you? There's no telling what they'll try to do now that you're Prime Minister. Your Palace isn't safe. With them around, I'll have to keep guarding it to make sure they don't get to your treasure. Keeping that up would become an exhaustive effort.”

“I thought you said they wouldn't be a threat without their leader?”

“Better safe than sorry. Before, I was just waiting for the election; I didn't care about anything else that would happen after that. Even if they tried to interfere, it wouldn't have mattered as long as I was the one who got rid of you – but now I'm keeping you, and I take care of my possessions.”

Shido grinned, his sinister expression softened and warmed with affection. “What a sweet boy I have... If you believe that to be the smartest course of action, then I'll leave it to you.”

They were most certainly heading in the right direction.

“I'll begin tomorrow.”


End file.
